


Stuffing

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Michael is easily won over by stuffing





	Stuffing

Jeremy tapped his fingers nervously at his desk as he stared anxiously down at his phone. He debated his options, biting his lip. Finally, he sighed, picking the device up and dialing his boyfriends number. After a few rings, the familiar voice drifted through the speakers.

 

"Hey Babe!" Michael muttered, focusing on the game he was playing. 

 

"Hey Michael.." Jeremy awkwardly laughed, a nervous habit of his. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come over for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" He could here Michael groan, able to tell he was rolling his eyes.

 

"You know I hate thanksgiving!" Michael complained, huffing in annoyance when his character on the screen dyed. He shoved the controller to the side, flopping back against the beanbag.

 

"I know I know! But it could be fun!"

 

"Jere, thanksgiving is a stupid archaic tradition to celebrate when the white men came over and not only stole already claimed land, but slaughtered a bunch of native people then claimed they were the savages!! Then they force Indians to help with harvesting just so they wouldn't kill them more as a form of fair peace! Fuck them and fuck thanksgiving!" Michael ranted angrily, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

 

Jeremy sighed, knowing Michael by now that this conversation would have taken this route. "There will be stuffing?" He offered, knowing just how much Michael loved stuffing. He couldn't fathom why, it was basically soggy bread. The phone went silent for a few minutes. Jeremy looked at the phone, seeing the call was still going.

 

"......dammit Jere, okay fine I'll come! But I won't be happy about it!" Michael finally said, pout evident in his voice. 

 

Jeremy practically vibrated in happiness, smiling widely. "Can't wait!" He beamed, smiling like some lovesick puppy. Which wasn't far from the truth. 

 

"You're lucky you're cute."


End file.
